Take Care Of You
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan falls ill and Ste finds himself looking after him. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan falls ill and Ste finds himself looking after him. One-Shot.

Take Care Of You

Brendan awoke early that morning. He had barely slept all night, thoughts and regrets whirling around his mind, unstoppable. He sat up fast and then immediately laid back down again, his head a dizzy rush. He tried again, more slowly this time. His head was pounding and he felt as though something unnamed was crawling up his throat.

"Ugh" he said, rubbing at his face. He needed to shave but he didn't think he had the energy for it.

He stumbled into the kitchen; Cheryl was already there making them breakfast.

"Alright, love? Made you a fry up"

Brendan took one look at the food, the smell practically burning his nostrils, and fled to the bathroom.

"Brendan?" Cheryl asked, following closely behind. "Is something wrong?"

"Ugh" he said again, flushing once he had emptied his already empty stomach.

"You're burning up" Cheryl stated, feeling his forehead. "Come on, back to bed"

Brendan shook his head, slowly rising to his feet. "Got that meeting today"

"Joel can-"

"No" Brendan said shortly. "It's my meeting"

"You aren't well-"

"I'll be fine" Brendan insisted, splashing water over his face.

Cheryl sighed. "I'll get your suit ready for you"

"Thank ye" Brendan replied gruffly, staring at his pallid face in the mirror.

He managed to get dressed at least; black suit with his purple shirt. Cheryl's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Don't you look lovely"

"Yeah, yeah" Brendan said dismissively, taking a swig of water and shuddering a little. "Ye coming?"

Cheryl looked at him in deep concern, taking his arm in her own. "Let me help you there at least"

Brendan rolled his eyes but let her steer him, if it made her feel better.

Joel was elsewhere when they arrived which suited Brendan fine. It wasn't long until his client showed up, a swift handshake and Brendan gesturing that they go to his office.

"If Foxy shows up-"

"I'll say you're out" Cheryl smiled a little painfully. "You know I could do the meeting for you"

Brendan shook his head, the smallest of movements. "Not exactly someone I want ye around, Sis" he said, his voice low.

Cheryl nodded, her eyes still crinkled at the corners in concern. Brendan gave her a small, reassuring smile before he slipped inside the office, wiping his forehead as he went. He was sweating profusely and his vision wasn't too clear. He just had to get through this meeting and then he would go home.

xxx

"Ah, Cheryl glad I caught you..."

"Oh hiya, Ste" Cheryl smiled at him from across the bar. "What can I do for you?"

"Me and Doug were just wondering if-"

He was cut off as the office door opened, Brendan stumbling out, looking dazed and unsteady on his feet.

"Bren!" Cheryl rushed to his side, catching him before he fell.

"When did the client leave..." He asked, confused.

"An hour ago. I told you to go home straight after"

"I had stuff..." He stumbled again. Ste's eyes widened, he'd never seen him like this before.

"Could you take his other side, love?" Cheryl whispered urgently to him. Brendan's eyelids were drooping, his skin taking on a sickly colour.

Ste didn't even think twice, wrapping his arm around Brendan's waist, allowing him to lean against him for support.

"Hm" Brendan said, his eyes completely shut now. "Someone smells good"

"He isn't himself" Cheryl told Ste unnecessarily. "Can you help take him home with me?"

Ste hesitated, but Brendan was completely out of it and didn't seem to know he was even there, so what harm could it do? Besides, Cheryl was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright" he agreed.

Cheryl sighed in relief, beginning to shuffle along with Brendan firmly at her side. It was lucky that Ste had bulked up a little recently; that same skinny lad of last year would never have been able to hold half of Brendan's weight.

Thankfully once they got outside, Brendan began to cooperate, shifting his feet along unsteadily. It was a relief to get him home however; the stairs leading up to the flat were a particular challenge. They led him straight to the bedroom, Ste stripping back the covers and helping Cheryl lower him onto the bed. Brendan reached out sightlessly, grabbing hold of Ste's wrist.

Cheryl glanced at him worriedly but Ste merely pulled his fingers away gently, his cheeks flushing in embarassment.

Cheryl glanced towards the door. "I need to get back to the club"

"Oh alright" Ste said, wondering why she was looking at him funny. "What?" He asked slowly.

"Could you stay with him? Only for a few hours! I can't leave him alone like this"

"Cheryl-"

"Please, Ste. Someone has to watch the club and Joel's gone AWOL"

"I'll do it" Ste offered faintly.

Cheryl gave him a strained smile.

"Right. Okay" he said, sitting down abruptly on the bed.

"It's just I have paperwork-"

"It's fine" Ste insisted. "You go. I'll watch him" Ste glanced towards Brendan's prone figure, shivering a little and yet sweating like crazy. "Should I give him something? Or call a Doctor?" He turned but Cheryl had already left. "Great" he muttered to himself.

"Mmm" Brendan mumbled a little.

Ste automatically pulled the covers over him, accidentally smoothing his fingers across Brendan's chest.

"Shit you're really burning up" Ste frantically undid some buttons, revealing Brendan's toned chest and stomach. "Wow" Ste found himself appreciating his new physique. His hand lingered on his chest, feeling the familiar hair beneath his fingertips and remembering good times past.

"St-" Brendan began groggily. Ste didn't know if he was asleep or not. He sat up suddenly, clutching his stomach. Ste immediately brought the bucket beneath his chin. Brendan took it with shaking hands, unloading himself into it. Ste winced a little at the smell, taking it away as soon as Brendan was done. He wasn't a stranger to sickness, having two small children. This felt a bit surreal though, looking after an incapacitated Brendan. He rarely saw him looking this vulnerable, especially physically. It unnerved Ste somewhat.

"St-st" Brendan ground out, flopping back onto the mattress. Ste stared at him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Bren?" He asked hesitantly, his voice soft.

Brendan snorted in response, his eyes shut, presumably asleep. Ste sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He began humming absently to himself, his fingers drumming to the beat on the covers.

He felt fingers reaching for his own, warm, burning against his skin and it had nothing to do with the fever. Ste drew a sharp intake of breath, hardly daring to move as Brendan's fingers rested atop his own.

"Stephen" Brendan said, great relief colouring his tone. Ste smiled in spite of himself, a foolish optimism spreading through him.

They remained that way for some time. Ste revelled in the intimacy and the knowledge that he didn't have to be afraid, that Brendan wouldn't even remember any of this and Ste could continue as he had been doing; his feelings for the older man tucked away deep inside, only rearing their head late at night when darkness swelled and everything felt cold and empty.

Eventually however, the illusion shattered. Brendan began to stir, a sense of knowledge returning to his gaze, one now of disbelief.

"What are ye doing here?" He asked immediately, drawing his hand away. Ste felt the coldness run through him from the absense of his touch. He hated himself for still feeling this way, for still loving him despite everything.

"I was just leaving" he said, his voice low and distant.

"But why did ye come?" Brendan asked, somewhat urgently.

"Someone had to take care of you" Ste muttered, unable to meet Brendan's gaze.

"And that someone was you?" Brendan asked, the scepticism evident in his voice.

"Cheryl had to go. I was just there" Ste said hollowly. "I'll leave you to it now"

"Wait" Brendan said. Ste turned, surprised at the softness of his tone. "Just stay. I'm not feeling great. I need..." Brendan trailed off, frowning.

Ste moved close once more, searching Brendan's face for answers. "Me?"

Brendan nodded shortly, turning his gaze away.

Ste rolled his eyes. "If you think I'm going to-"

"I don't _want _anything from ye" Brendan said, a little sharply. "Just, don't leave" he said the last bit so quietly Ste almost didn't hear him.

"Okay" Ste agreed, wondering what on earth he was doing. Brendan looked relieved, settling down against the covers and closing his eyes.

"I'll be asleep anyway"

"Right"

"Stephen?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Brendan dozed off shortly after. Ste hesitated, placing himself beside Brendan on the bed, allowing Brendan to fling his arm across his stomach.

"You're welcome" he murmured, settling himself down comfortably and lying his head over Brendan's. It didn't mean anything, but it had been so long and Ste couldn't help himself.

As if by some pull of nature, Ste fell sound asleep too, hardly caring how Brendan would react when he woke up. For now he just wanted to be here, where he was needed. A place he only wished he could stay forever.


End file.
